The world within dimension
by HaruNoTsubasa
Summary: Haruka is just a normal middle schooler.One day,something change her so ordinary life. KikumaruXOC The summary sucks, I know.
1. The not so Ordinary day

Chapter 1 **A Not So Ordinary day**

"The sky is so dang blue…"Haruka sighed as she looked into the blue sky. Her ruby orbs stared blankly into the sky. "Huh…another normal day but it's also good when it's normal…" she mumbled to herself while walking pass a drain, it is nearly two meters deep. Suddenly, she felt a sudden pain coming from within her…

_What is this pain…?_

_It hurts but I feel somewhat nostalgic…_

_It's telling me to head straight ahead…_

Haruka clenched her chest and walk to the direction the pain is telling. She looked down the drain and she found a cat in the drain, injured. "Maybe it had been the work of the dogs…" she guessed in her mind and felt sympathy against the poor cat. Without any hesitation, she jumped into the dry drain and carefully picked up the injured cat in her arms and jumped out the drain. As an acrobatic player in tennis, this is easier the taking a walk in the park. She picked up her bag and quickly ran home.

When she reached home, she sneakily unlocked the main door and tip-toed to the stairs…but…

"Haruka! Didn't you say 'hi' to your aunt?" a fat lady walks out the living room.

"H-hi…"

"That's more like it, huh? What's that!"

"Oh, this? P-please let me keep it for a while, it is hurt badly." Haruka pleaded. The fat lady shot her angry look, "Ok, but just for two days." Haruka nodded happily and run upstairs, she quickly grabs a first aid kit and treated the cat.

"You'll be fine…"

The cat purred and went to sleep. She put a blanket on the cat and went to take her bath, "Ah~ bathing is the best, it can wash away your worries~" she enjoys her bath.

"Haruka! Come down if you want to eat!"

"_Ceh, mood spoiler!" _she cursed in her mind. She quickly put on her shirt and hurried downstairs. "Rydia oba-sama, I'm gonna eat upstairs ok?" Haruka grab a plate and started filling it up with rice."

"Its ok, but you still must wash all our dishes like always!"

"Yeah, right you fat lady…"

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing…"

**~In Haruka's room~**

"Neko-chan, I've brought some food for ya~"

Meow~

The cat meowed and looked at Haruka…nope…THE FOOD with sparkling eyes as if it was saying, "Yay, food! I'm hungry~" Haruka put a smaller plate in front of the cat and it gobbled down the food. She looked at the happily eating cat and started eating too.

**~After dinner~**

"Well, time to do the dishes…" Haruka stood up, "Neko-chan, did you eat well?"

Meow~

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." She smiled and thought, _" Am I really THAT lonely…until I get happiness by talking to a cat…" _She mentally slapped herself. She took the dishes to the kitchen , "Oh My Lord… are they having a feast here? What's with the SHOCKING AMOUNT of DISHES?" After about 20 minutes (or more…), she finally washed every single one of those dishes, "Phew, that was the last one." With a heavily why- should –I- be- the- one- who-had -to –do- this sighed, she went to bed.

**~The next day~**

Haruka, like always wakes up automatically, "That was a warm sleep…" she opened her ruby orbs and…

**KYAAAA!**


	2. The stranger :The long lost memories

**Author's note: Sorry for the late upload~I also sorry for my poor grammar T^T **

**Disclaimer:I don't Prince of Tennis but I DO own My OCs.**

**Well, enjoy ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 The stranger (The long lost memories)<strong>

Like always, Haruka wakes up and SAW a boy sleeping beside her and WITHOUT CLOTHES!

"KYAAA!" she kicked the boy aside with all her might. He fell down the bed (with the blanket) "Ouch, that hurts nya…" the boy rubs the bump on his head cause by the fall. The boy had red hair that curled up at the end, a pair of sapphire eyes and a bandage on his right cheek.

"_He's kinda cute…" Haruka thought but then slapped herself mentally, "Are you out of you mind, Haruka? He had come in to your private room without permission, COME ON!"_

"W-WHO ARE YOU? A-and how did you get in my room?" Haruka manage to snap out and shot him an its-impossible –to-get-in-my-room-without-me-noticing look. The boy frowned, "It's you who let me in nya..."he stated and raised his hand. Haruka is flabbergasted when she saw the bandage that she gave the cat earlier (yesterday) was on his hand, "I know this sounds stupid because this only happens in fairy tales…are you the cat?"

"Yup."

"USO!"

"HONTO NYA!"

Haruka gave him an incredulous look and he gave her a pout. _It's cute…she had to admit..._There was silence until when a loud voice called out, "HARUKA! HARUKA! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" Haruka recognize that voice- it's the one and only fat aunt…

"OMG! What should I do…ah…quick hide!" Haruka panicked.

"Don't mind, don't mind~" The red-head change back into a cat. Haruka quickly opened the door, "H-hi aunt Rydia…" she greeted in an innocent tone.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? YOU KNOW YOU'VE DISTURBED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" she shouted as if the world is going to end because she did not get her beauty sleep. "Um… my cat suddenly jumped onto me so…" Haruka managed to find an excuse, she can't possibly tell that her cat turned into a cute guy and he even slept beside her! She'll be in _BIG_ trouble!

"As a punishment for waking me up this early in the morning, you won't have any breakfast!"

The door slammed shut. "Huh…no breakfast again…is she going to starve me to death?" Haruka sighed heavily. "She's harsh nya…" the boy change into his/its human form, "You should just move to another place…"

"To where? My parents passed away and I haven't got enough money to afford renting an apartment."

"Your parents…died…"

"Yeah, it's just like yesterday when my father told us that we can go to the amusement park 'cause it's his day off…"

**_~Flashback ~_**

2 years ago…

"Haruka, I have a good news~" Yukina Hiroki padded Haruka's head.

"What is it, otou-san?" the little Haruka looked at her father in confusion.

"We are going to take you to the amusement park like you always wanted."

"REALLY?" Haruka's eyes sparkled. "Yup, because it's Haruka's birthday," he smiled.

"So, it has to be special for our special child, right honey?" Yukina Tomoe kissed Haruka's forehead. "Yay, amusement park!" Haruka paced up and parents looked at each other and smiled.

Then, they get on Hiroki's car and went to their destination. Haruka fell asleep on the way…

"_Wh-who are you?"_

"…"

"_I don't understand what you're saying…"_

_The person smirked, "You're going to die…"_

_Haruka widen her eyes in shocked, "I'll die?"_

"_Farewell, 'Lance' …"_

"_HEY! Don't go away! Wait!" Haruka reached out her hand…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Haru…"<em>

"_Haruka…"_

**"_HARUKA!"_**

She opened her eyes and looked to the speaker. "Haruka, you're sweating…and panting." Tomoe rubbed Haruka's sweat with a handkerchief. "Did you have a bad dream?" Hiroki gently padded her head, "Well, after you have fun here, the nightmare will go away~" he gave a big smile. Haruka nodded, _"Yeah, the important thing is have fun first!" _

As they entered the amusement park. "Wow, there are so many things to play." Haruka looked around and admire the amusement park(It's her first time after all). "Come on okaa-san, otou-san let's try the rollercoaster!" Haruka pulled her parents' shirt. "Our little Haruka is so fired up~" Hiroki laugh and Tomoe lightly chuckle, "Let's go before it takes off~"( I'm too lazy to write the ride…after all, they'll just sream.) _AAAAHHHHHH!_

After the breathtaking ride, they went to grab some ice-cream. Then, they went to the haunted house, and then the bumping cars ( I don't know what it's called) and many more…

"Whew, I'm beat!" Hiroki sat on the bench and looked at his watch, "It's already 6:00 pm. Let's head home kay?"

"Did Haruka have fun?"

"Yup, thanks otou-san!" Haruka smiled widely, she totally forgot about the dream. "Hey, how about having dinner in a nearby restaurant?" They nodded at the decision. They went in the car drove off. "Let's take the highway, okay."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a high building…someone is watching their every move.<p>

"Start the plan." The person gave an evil smirk.

"As you wish."

The road was dark and they barely see anything except the road shone by Hiroki's car light. "It sure is dark even though it is still 6:30 pm…" Suddenly, a bright light is seen, and it's _coming_ this way with high speed. "What's that?" Hiroki nearer his head to the windscreen to see it clearly. As the _thing _came in sight, "WTF!" Hiroki turns the starring to avoid the _BIG_ lorry but unfortunately…_it's too late…_

**_CRASH!_**

The lorry crashed into the car with great impact…

_Haruka lost her consciousness…_

**_~Back to Reality~_**

"The next thing I knew is I woke up in the hospital, the doctor is also surprised that I survived the tragic accident…" Haruka wiped the tear on her face, "Thanks for listening, now I feel better." She smiled.

"So, you're that…" the boy murmured.

"What is it?" She looked at the red-haired male to pay attention on what he is saying.

"Uh…so your parents died instantly?"

"Yeah, it still pains me but I'm fine now." She hit her chest confidently (?).

The boy remains silent. "After that, fat aunt…eh no…aunt Rydia took me into her care, she does treat me like a servant though but thanks to her that I've become the me today." She gave the I'm-okay look to the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>"ACHOO!"<strong>

The fat…er no…aunt Rydia sneezed. "Oh gosh, some handsome guy is talking about me, Oh God~ why am still so popular for my age~" she wiped an unseen tear dramatically.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please Review ^^ <strong>


End file.
